


Random Drabble

by Andy_N0namus



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragon sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_N0namus/pseuds/Andy_N0namus
Summary: Just random yaoi stuff that'll get into my head and won't leave until I write them down.





	Random Drabble

Random Drabble: Rock the Dragon

<><><>

"Haaah!"

Nigel Thrall (naked, on his hands and knees) was in a panting heat as the thing coiling around inside his ass rubbed against his prostate. "What's the matter, Nigel? Feeling good?" Jake Long (human form and naked) asked with a smirk on his face. Well, Nigel knew he was smirking.

Jake's dragon tail was thrusting in and out of Nigel's anus. The American Dragon was enjoying the show as he manipulated his tail to really make the other squirm in pleasure. Jake gripped Nigel's chin and tilted it up, to see the redhead's face better. With another smirk, Jake said "Oh yeah, you're enjoying it," as he pushed the thump of the hand on the chin into Nigel's hot mouth.

Through the stimulations, Nigel thought 'How the bloody hell did I get myself into this?' That was when Jake pulled the redhead into a full mouthed kiss. Between breaths, Jake said "Don't *kiss* think *kiss* you're *kiss* just *kiss* getting *kiss* my dragon *kiss* tail. *pulls away* According to the bet we made, you're also going to take my dragon dick too."

'The Bet!' Nigel thought, trying to catch his breath.

The Bet was the reason why Nigel was in this situation.

<>

Since Jake Long and Nigel Thrall were together (somehow) and were horny teenagers, they decided to put a little spice in their love lives with a little bet.

With tests coming up, they decided to use it a the betting plank, so to speak. Basically, whoever got the higher overall score, wins the bet. If Jake won, he would fuck Nigel in his dragon form. If Nigel won, he would use some sex spells that he "found" in some of his parents' books.

Nigel thought it would've been an easy win since Jake wasn't known for his grades.

When they got their tests back, they added their respective test scores together then divided by the number of tests. Nigel lost the bet, by one point. Jake stated that he actually put some effort into studying for the tests this time around. The sorcerer knew he was screwed, literally.

<>

Nigel ejected and collapsed on the bed. Jake pulled his tail out of the panting Brit and turned him to his back. "Jake... Please, just let me rest a tad... Before we continue..." Nigel panted, trying to get his heartbeat back to normal. The redhead wasn't sure he could take a dragon dick right after taking a dragon tail, not right now.

Jake smiled and said, "It's fine, you can rest, but while you rest." The American Dragon planted himself between the other's legs, spread his anus open, and added: "I'll get you ready for the main attraction." "No! Jake! Please! Wait!" Nigel protested or tried to at least. Jake started rimming the other, making sure that his tongue was coated in saliva. Nigel gasped and panted out "Jake! No! No fair! Your sal-hah!" The sorcerer could feel his anus heating up, and was starting to beg for something to occupy it.

*

Dragon saliva was an extremely potent aphrodisiac and lubricant. But two of the downsides of dragon saliva was that only fresh saliva worked and it made individuals that the saliva was used on hot for the dragon the saliva came from.

*

Nigel bit his lip as he tried to push Jake off, but the dragon's saliva was really starting to kick in now. This was now causing the redhead to start trusting himself on the tongue.

Jake pulled away, making Nigel whine at the loss. "Give me one second, and you'll be filled up," Jake said before saying "Dragon Up!" and morphing into his dragon form. The red dragon's hard, 25.4 cm (10 inches) thick, red dick with a 2.54 cm (1 inch) bulbous head hung in the air, waiting for action. Nigel gulped at the sight, his anus throbbed in anticipation.

Jake hoisted Nigel up by the waist and positioned him over his dick. "Let's take this part slowly, it's gunna hurt a bit, even with my saliva," the dragon stated softly. The redhead nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment, and placed his hands on the dragon's arms. Jake slowly sank Nigel onto his dick, making sure it was slow enough for him to adjust properly.

Soon the bulbous head sank completely into the Brit. It took all of Jake's willpower to NOT thrust into Nigel's hot anus, but it was Nigel's first time taking something this big and thick, so Jake knew he needed to keep it slow.

Once Nigel felt his balls touch dragon scales, he gave a sigh of relief as he started adjusting to having the large dragon meat in him. Jake moved one dragon claw to the redhead's thigh and the other to Nigel's cheek. "How are you feeling?" Jake asked soothingly. Panting, Nigel said, while his dick was leaking pre, "I'm... Al...right... Just give me a tad more time. You're a lot bigger in this form." "I know, that's why I used my saliva, to make it easier for you," Jake said calmly. Nigel snorted and asked cockily "You sure that's the only reason? Or are you always that hard when you go dragon?"

"Funny," Jake said sarcastically, before gripping the weeping dick with the closest claw and added, "But you don't seem to be faring any better." "And who's fault is that?" Nigel gasped out as the dragon started playing with his piss slit. "I guess we have that effect on each other," Jake said, still playing with the other's dick. Nigel could feel himself tighten around the dragon dick as Jake brought him on edge.

Nigel then painted Jake's underbelly scales and his own chest white.

Jake waited for Nigel to get down from his high, and for him to relax, he was still tense down there.

"You with me?" Jake asked Nigel, who replied cheekily "You're the one in me." Jake raised a brow seductively and said: "Then, I guess that means you're ready for the next round." Nigel twisted himself, getting that friction of the dragon dick move in him, and taunted "Oh, maybe. But I'm mostly wondering if you can make me cum with this big thing of yours, or if I'm going to get'cha to blow first." Jake taunted back with a "This coming from the guy who came while having a dragon tail claiming his ass," and slapped the sorcerer on the butt with his tail, making him squeak. Jake chuckled at that.

Then the slow pace began. Jake pulling out until only the bulbous tip was in, then slowly sank back in. Nigel was getting used to the big thing inside him. The slow friction felt good for both of the two parties. And slowly, the pace increased in speed. It didn't take long for Jake to pound into Nigel. The sorcerer was taking the dragon dick really well and felt the pleasure that came with it. No blood, no pain, just the pleasure.

Nigel wrapped his arms around Jake's neck, trying to steady himself so he wouldn't get thrown off by the delicious pace.

"Oh! Jake!" Nigel moaned out as the dragon hit that magic spot. Jake felt the sorcerer tense around him. Jake grunted and said, "Yeah, me too."

A few more thrusts and Nigel once again ejaculated all over their chests. Jake filled the sorcerer way over the brim with semen once thrust after he came. Nigel could feel his stomach fill up with the dragon's milk. It took a minute for Jake to finish ejaculating. Nigel's stomach was a bit swollen from all the semen.

Jake laid the panting Nigel on the bed and slowly pulled out. White goo spilled out of the redhead's anus when the dragon did. The American Dragon then morphed back into his human form.

"I'm going have to admit, that was a bloody good experience," Nigel panted out as he slowly sat up. "Totally," Jake stated, before leaning closer to the redhead and asked, "Maybe we can do it again in the future?" Nigel raised a brow seductively, leaned in, and said: "We can, and maybe I can use some of those spells I was telling you about." "Sounds like a date," Jake said.

That was when Jake and Nigel kissed.

<><><>

End.

<><><>


End file.
